cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Massee
Michael Massee (1952 - 2016) Accidental shooter/killer of Brandon Lee on the set of The Crow. Film Deaths *''The Crow (1994)'' [Funboy]: Stabbed in the chest with several hypodermic needles and given an overdose of heroin by Brandon Lee, after being shot in the leg and having his arm broken. (Thanks to Wen and Matt) *''Tales from the Hood (1995)'' [Newton]: Absorbed into a mural by the zombie Tom Wright, after Tom crucifies Michael with several hypodermic needles (ending with one in his mouth). *''An Unfinished Affair'' (1996) [Dwight Bennett]: Stabbed to death at a studio by Jennie Garth. *''Lost Highway (1997)'' [Andy]: Accidentally impaled through the forehead when he falls against the corner of a glass coffee table while attacking Balthazar Getty. (Thanks to Matt) *''Everlasting'' (2016) [Leor]: Dies after stabbing his own eyes out, while Adam David watches in horror. TV Deaths *''The X-Files: The Field Where I Died (1996)'' [Vernon Ephesian]: Drinks one of his poison-laced drinks after making sure that every member of his suicide cult has drunk from their goblets. *''24: 12:00 PM - 1:00 PM (2002)'' [Ira Gaines]: Shot in the chest by Kiefer Sutherland in the woods, after Michael points his gun at Kiefer as a suicide by cop because he was afraid of being incarcerated in a supermax or being found and killed by the Drazens (Misha Collins, Zeljko Ivanek and Dennis Hopper). (Thanks to Matt) *''Criminal Minds: Riding the Lightning (2006)'' [Jacob Dawes]: Executed in the electric chair as he's screaming in anger and frustration to a defiant Thomas Gibson. *''Supernatural: Fresh Blood (2007)'' [Kubrick]: Heart torn apart by the vampire Sterling K. Brown. *''CSI: Crime After Crime (2011)'' [Stan Richardson]: Dies off-screen of cancer. Massee, Michael Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1952 Births Category:2016 Deaths Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Cancer victims Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in a David Lynch film or TV series Category:Actors who died in Alex Proyas Movies Category:Prisoners Category:Criminals Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Death scenes by accidental impalement Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Died during production Category:Drama Stars Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:24 cast members Category:Supernatural cast members Category:Alias Cast Members Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by screaming Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Actors who died in Dolph Lundgren movies Category:The Blacklist Cast Members Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Deaths in 24 Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Death scenes by chest trauma